She's Killing Me
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: After the confrontation with Chad and Hank about Chad's parents, Sonny's left wondering why she's never met the infamous Mom and Dad Dylan Cooper. Perhaps his reasons go beyond being ashamed of her. For my lovely Mona. One-shot.


**AN:** So I've not had a very good week this week. My dear, best friend, **DemiandSelenaFan **decided to leave. So I've been really gutted. She introduced me to Rocket To The Moon, and said she'd do a one-shot out of this song, but seeing as she's gone, I thought I'd do this in memory of her :P Therefore that's where the title is from. I'd like to give a BIG thank you to **Heidi** and **Teddy**. When I needed a friend, you two were there. And I'm INCREDIBLY grateful for that. As I've been pretty depressed, my writing is not up to scratch at all :/ But my lovely friend **DancingRaindrops** is having this competition thing, so I thought I'd at least try :P I pre-warn you all ... this fic is (possibly) for the competition so it can't be beta'd! (NOOOOOOOOO! :P) Without my **Super Beta Maddy** this will have bad grammar, English spellings and a whole lot of mistakes :P And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make me feel even more worse by pointing them out people :P I'd like to dedicate this to the one and only, **SweetRelief**. You are AMAZING! Especially for saying my German is good when it's not :P I know you've been going through the same thing as me. Mona, I love you lots (but not as much as Pulpo Paul because you know how awesome that psychic octopus is! :P) I hope this POSSIBLY cheers you up a little bit...

Disclaimer: I own an amazing friend called Mona. That is all.

**SHE'S KILLING ME **

—_I'll take her out, and drop her off, on the outskirts of our town, I leave a trail of roses, to lead back home. She'll pick a fight for no good reason, she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death but she's killing me_—

.._.._..

There were many things Chad Dylan Cooper _would_ do for a girl.

Take her out for pizza?

Sure.

Buy her a gold necklace?

Sure.

Take her to Look Out Mountain?

Of course.

But taking her to meet his parents was something he would never do.

Not after the Portlyn incident.

However, when he found himself dressed in a ridiculous hot dog suit, his throat sore from the funny-voice he'd put on all night and the taste of sick still in his mouth. He found himself wondering if Sonny _could_ be the one to break the circle.

He gratefully took a packet of mints a fan had handed him in exchange for an autograph and headed back to Sonny, who was waiting by the front of the restaurant.

"Thanks." Sonny smiled, taking the mints and getting one for herself and one for Chad.

"Thank you m'lady." Chad grinned and sucked on his mint to get rid of the taste.

Sonny took his hand. "I can't believe we puked in Pauly's head." Sonny sighed, squeezing Chad's hand and leading him towards his car.

"I can't believe Pauly is Hank." Chad confessed.

Sonny giggled. "Me either, but that's not what surprised me the most."

Chad cocked an eyebrow and awkwardly found his car keys in his hot dog suit. "What surprised you the most?" he asked softly, pressing the button on the key to open the door to his car.

"That you put on that hilarious hot dog suit on and spoke in that funny voice all night." Sonny laughed loudly as she made her way to the passenger seat.

Chad chuckled slightly, he readjusted his brown hood and awkwardly tried to slide into the drivers seat. "Trust me, if it had been anyone else, I would _not_ be dressed like this." He murmured, embarrassed beyond belief.

Sonny smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you can drive?"

Chad adjusted the suit so he could reach the pedal safely and had control of the wheel. "I got this Shortstack." He reassured her. "I got us here safe, didn't I?"

"That you did." Sonny agreed.

Chad put the key in the ignition and Sonny happily switched on the radio. "Please don't make me sing again." Chad whined.

Sonny bobbed out her tongue. "Spoil sport."

Chad's jaw dropped. "I am not a spoil sport! I am dressed as a _hot dog_ for you!"

Sonny laughed loudly. "_And_ you took advice from the Dynamic Duo."

Chad groaned. "Please don't remind me." Instead of reversing the car, he turned to her and pulled down the tight brown hood that was squeezing his head so his hair was on show. "Rock bottom indeed."

Sonny blushed, not only was he admitting his feelings for her in a not-so-obvious way, she could now see his _gorgeous_ hair. "I ... uh ... once again, sweetest yet saddest thing I've ever heard."

Chad smirked slightly. "I can beat that if you like."

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny giggled, her eyes sporting a particular gleam to them. "Because I don't think you can."

"Challenge accepted!" Chad grinned and waddled slightly in his seat. "This suit is itchy."

Sonny gave a tongue in cheek smile. "Well that wasn't very sweet."

Chad rolled his eyes and awkwardly twisted himself around so he could scrounge around in the back of his car. He searched for a few seconds, but leaned over the front seat too far and ended up diving into the back seat of the car, his legs stuck in the air.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked immediately.

Chad groaned. "I'm fine." He found something on the floor and somehow managed to twist himself around so he was sitting on the back seat. He grabbed a bouquet of red (now squashed) roses and thrusted them towards her.

Sonny laughed as she accepted the bouquet. "They're beautiful." Sonny smiled, her voice clouded with laughter.

Chad sulkily made his way out of the back of the car and slid back into the drivers seat. "They _were_ beautiful, until I fell on top of them." He huffed.

"You seem to have a habit of ruining any flowers you buy for me." Sonny chuckled in amusement.

"That's not true, the Randoms ruined the first bouquet I brought you." Chad protested.

Sonny laughed. "Come on then, say something sweet Mr. I Always Win."

Chad leaned over and pressed a quick kissed to her forehead. "Whenever I'm not with you, I get panicky, my heart skips a beat when I _do_ see you, I think about you all the time and all I want is to make you happy." He grinned when Sonny flushed red. "How's that for sweet? Did I win?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yes you win."

Chad pumped his fist in the air. "Woohoo! Another point to the Chadmeister."

Usually Sonny would have rolled her eyes and said something sarcastic, but ever since she'd started dating him she couldn't help but constantly laugh around him.

"I love your laugh." Chad gave a grin. "Whenever you laugh, you make everyone else laugh too."

"That's because _I'm_ infectious." Sonny teased.

"Well, I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I have done these few weeks." Chad noted.

"Well I am a comedian Mr. Genius." Sonny sniggered.

Chad clicked his tongue. "Yeah, but the rest of your show isn't funny, just you." Chad argued.

Sonny raised both eyebrows.

"Uh ... I mean ... all of it is funny?" He tried.

Sonny smiled. "That's what I _thought_ you said."

Chad restarted the engine and reversed back out of the car park and turned onto the main highway. "Mind if I come round your place for an hour or so?" He asked sweetly.

Sonny's smile suddenly vanished and she stifled a sigh. "I guess..."

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, getting nervous as usual.

"It's alright Chad, no need to start drinking water just yet." Sonny teased.

Chad relaxed slightly but still remained slightly stiff in his seat. "Ha ha, very funny." He pouted. "Don't you want me to come round?" Chad turned into the next street and pulled over so he could face her properly.

"Why did we stop?"

"So you can tell your boyfriend what's wrong. Now what's up?" He asked encouragingly.

Sonny shrugged in her chair, fiddling with the little bobble-head version of Chad on the dartboard.

Chad's eyes suddenly widened and he rambled at a mile a minute. "Were Nico and Grady right? Are you not into me anymore? I mean—"

"Chad."

"—I have heard about this before, one time it even happened to Mackenzie but I never thought it would happen to me! WHY ME? I mean, I'm a great guy! I buy you—"

"Chad."

"—flowers and watch So Random ... well I watch your bits now, I sorta tape it and run it through until I see you, but you don't want me to watch it _all_ do you? I really try to do everything I could possibly do to make you happy though! I'll watch the whole thing if I _have_ to. Please don't dump me! Chad Dylan Cooper does not get dumped! Well at least he—"

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed loudly.

Chad stopped himself mid-ramble and looked up at her curiously.

"Why on earth would I dump you?" Sonny asked softly. "You _know_ how much I care about you."

Chad relaxed instantly and let out a breath he'd been holding. "I'm sorry ... I just get so worried about losing you sometimes."

"You're not gonna lose me." Sonny assured him with a little giggle. "Well maybe if you do something stupid again like say you care more about Mackenzie Falls ... _or_ call me a liar and say that you think it was me who told the paparazzi about the Fortune Cookies ... _or_ you accuse me of cheating when we play mini golf again just because you're a sore loser ... _or_ you tell my Mother that she could have raised me better because I'm not—"

"I think I get the point." Chad said wryly.

Sonny flashed a guilty smile. "The point _is_ I care about you a _lot_, I have done for a long time, long before we started dating and ... I get really insecure about us _too_ sometimes. I know that I have really strong feelings for you and I sometimes think, does he really reciprocate those feelings? But—"

"I DO!" Chad protested loudly. "_I_ was the one who got stood up. You have no idea how that felt." Chad whined.

Sonny chuckled. "I think I do, I've been stood up plenty of times."

Chad's jaw dropped. "Really? Why would _anyone_ stand _you _up?"

"Because, not everyone's as sweet as you. A lot of boys just ditch you if they can find someone better."

Chad put a quick arm around her. "If it's any consolation, even if I _do _find someone better, I'll still stick with you." Chad teased.

"Gee, thanks."

"You know I'm kidding." Chad pressed a kiss to her hair. "There is _no one_ better than you for me. You're like ... a piece of me, if that even makes sense."

"It does." Sonny replied dreamily.

"How about I take you home then? If you don't want me to stay, I won't." He promised.

Sonny looked thoughtful. "No! It's ... not that. It's just ... we always go to _my_ house, and as you said, we've been dating for seven weeks now. Those seven weeks have been some of the best weeks of my life and ... yet, I've never even met your parents or been to your house." Sonny explained. "You're like, best friends with my Mom now and I know she acts totally crazy and squeals in her bedroom when you say something sweet to me in the Living Room. But..."

Chad gulped. "You wanna meet Dad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny nodded. "And Mom Dylan Cooper." She affirmed.

Chad swallowed loudly. "I've never exactly took a girl home before..."

"You took Portlyn home once!" Sonny pointed out bitterly.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know that?"

Sonny bit her lip and looked away. "Uh ... I dunno."

"Have you been checking up on me?" Chad asked incredulously.

"No! It's just ... Tawni mentioned that you took Portlyn home once when you two were dating two years ago and ... I just wondered why you never took me home." Sonny sighed dejectedly, moving herself so she was leaning against the window and staring at a few stars that glittered the sky.

Chad pinched the bridge of his nose. "My parents didn't exactly _like_ her."

Sonny's interest was piqued and she turned her attention back to him. "Why not?"

Chad shrugged. "They thought she wasn't good enough for me."

"And what happened then?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I dumped her." Chad admitted suddenly.

Sonny's eyebrows shot up so high they almost reached her hairline. "You _dumped _her?"

"Yes." He told her with no remorse.

"Would you do that to me if your parents didn't like me?" She asked earnestly.

Chad squirmed in his hotdog suit under her gaze. "My parents probably would like you." He assured her. "I mean, I'm half of each of them, right?"

"Did you like me when you first met me?" Sonny asked knowingly.

Chad looked down. "No... but then I got to know you!" Chad defended himself.

"Then your parents might not either! Now answer me this, if your parents didn't like me, would you dump me?" She repeated, her hand subtly ready on the car handle so she could flee.

Chad shrugged. "I dunno..."

"How can you not know?" Sonny asked, unusually frustrated. "Just tell me, would you dump me?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair. "They're my parents Sonny, their opinion matters to me."

"Their opinion matters more to you than I do?" Sonny asked, careful to keep her voice neutral.

"You mean a lot to me Sonny." Was all Chad could say.

"Right now, your parents say they don't like me, what do you do?" Sonny asked again, unrelenting.

"I don't know!" Chad's voice became a little higher.

"Answer me."

"I don't know!"

"Just tell me!"

"I _don't_ know!"

"Tell me! Would you stay with me or would you dump me?"

"At this minute in time, I think the latter." Chad muttered, scolding.

Sonny's jaw dropped slightly, but she recovered herself quickly and gave a bitter, disappointed smile. "That's all I needed to know." She replied softly, opening the car door and getting out of the car.

Chad groaned to himself and hit his head off the dashboard. "Why am I so _stupid_?" He asked himself. "Sonny, wait!" He called after her. "You don't even know where you are!" He pointed out.

But Sonny didn't listen to him, she kept on running as fast as she could.

Chad knew better than to follow her this time.

-..-..-

Connie Monroe had gone through the motions a lot these past seven weeks.

She knew that Love's Young Dream was hard. Heck, she'd been there herself once upon a time. But not even her relationship with Sonny's Dad was as rocky as Sonny's and Chad's.

It kept her on her toes to say the least.

One day, the pair would be snuggling and cuddling on the sofa, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Other days, the pair would walk through the door bickering and trying to get her to pick a side.

Some days, Chad would fill the living room with balloons, flowers and candles and ask Connie if she wouldn't mind leaving them for an hour or two.

And other days, like today, Sonny would come home, sigh, go to her room, put on her purple dressing gown, sink into the sofa and hardly talk to her Mom.

It had happened a few times now, and Connie automatically knew the signs.

She'd been fighting with Chad _again_.

It was obvious what was going to happen next, after a few hours of listening to Sonny say that she'd had the last straw, Chad would come through the door (or window) and make _such_ a heartfelt apology that she'd have no choice but to forgive him.

Never had she seen such a dysfunctional relationship.

Connie didn't bother consoling her daughter at first like she usually did, she knew in approximately thirty minutes the boy would be here to do it himself.

There was no point in talking to her about maybe breaking up with him for good.

Sonny was head over heels in love for the first time, and no matter how much it ended up hurting her, she'd forgive Chad if he sold her to a camel farm.

Connie made Sonny a little sandwich and sat herself next to her daughter, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "What did he do this time?" she asked curiously, unable to resist.

Sonny bit her lip, not wanting to talk to anyone, but knowing that her Mother would get it out of her eventually. "He implied that if his parents didn't like me, he'd dump me."

"That's all?" Connie asked, surprised.

"What do you mean '_That's all_'?" Sonny asked incredulously.

Connie chuckled. "Well I'd like to think that if I didn't like your boyfriend, you'd dump them for me."

Sonny gave a small hint of a smile. "I guess..."

"Well what's the difference then?" Connie asked.

Sonny shrugged slightly. "I think he's ashamed of me ... I mean, we hang out here all the time, but when I mention going to his place he gets all clammy and starts gulping."

Connie stayed silent for a minute.

"He's _scared._" She finally said decisively.

Sonny looked up at her mother. "Why would he be scared?"

"I'm pretty sure the reason he doesn't want you to meet his parents is because he doesn't _want_ them to judge you, he wants you to be his Shortstack. He's scared of having to dump you because of his parents' opinion."

Sonny gave a hoarse giggle. "How do _you_ know he calls me Shortstack?"

"These walls aren't as thin as you think my dear." Connie teased, earning a little chuckle from Sonny.

"I think I need to apologise to him." Sonny decided.

"I think so too." Connie agreed. "How about you go to _his_ house for once?"

Sonny shrugged. "He's made it clear he doesn't want me there."

"Who cares if his parents don't like you? You go in there and be your charming self. I'm sure they'll love you no matter what. I don't know one person who can stay mad at you for long."

"Except Penelope."

"Except Penelope." Connie agreed with a chuckle. "Now go on, put on a pretty dress, go buy his Mother some flowers and go impress his parents. He'll love you for it."

"You're sure?" Sonny asked sceptically.

"I'm very sure."

And with that Sonny texted Tawni for Chad's address and made her way over to his house.

.._.._..

Chad had been looking for Sonny for a good fifteen minutes when he finally gave up. He knew she'd probably got a taxi home, but he couldn't help but be worried about her running around in the dark. He picked up the (squashed) roses from where she'd left them and ripped off the petals, frustrated that he'd let her go _again_. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to drop the petals out of the window as he drove, an idea of Hansel and Gretel in his head, hoping that if she needed him, she could follow the petals back to him.

He texted Tawni to make sure Sonny was safe and received the reply _"Y wouldnt she b? Shes at home. Txt her urself next time Jerkface! –Tawni_"

He pulled up onto his driveway and once again banged his head on the dashboard. "You idiot!" He muttered to himself.

He got out of his car and slammed the car door behind him, dropping the petal-less roses in his trash can at the front of his house. He pulled out his house keys and made his way into his house.

"Good evening Chad." His father greeted him with his signature grin. "Uh ... why are you wearing a hot dog suit?"

Chad shrugged, peeling off the hotdog suit on his way to his room and dumping it in the middle of the floor. He stormed into his room and grabbed a shirt and some trousers and put them on.

"Is this to do with that girlfriend of yours?" His Dad asked from the doorway.

Chad finished buttoning up his shirt and dropped back on the bed with an air of defeat. "_Why_ do girls have to be so complicated?" He snapped suddenly, eyebrows raised and arms folded.

His Dad watched his carefully and came to kneel next to him on his bed. "Me and your Mother had a rocky start at first kiddo, but things _do _get easier." He assured him.

"Pfft."

"It gets worse before it gets better son." His Dad told him knowingly, patting his leg in a comforting gesture. "Out of curiosity, what _did_ you do?"

"Told her that I'd dump her if you and Mom didn't like her."

His Dad winced. "Ouch son."

"I'm usually so good with girls, why do I keep screwing it up with the girl I actually _do_ care about?" He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I was just trying to be honest with her. Maybe honesty _isn't_ the best policy."

His Dad patted his left leg. "Love works in mysterious ways."

"I guess." Chad agreed.

"Dad Dylan Cooper knows all son." He assured him.

Chad chuckled. "I love you Dad Dylan Cooper."

"Love you too Son Dylan Cooper."

Chad bit his lip and looked to the ceiling. "She wanted to meet you two." He admitted.

His Dad's lips quirked into a grin. "I'd love to meet any girl who can capture _your_ heart. She must be something."

"I told her no." Chad confessed.

His Dad ran a hand through his silky dyed blonde hair. "She probably thinks you're ashamed of her kiddo."

"_If_ I was ashamed of her I wouldn't be dating her in public." Chad argued.

"What's going on in here then?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

Chad looked up to see his mother, her slim figure dressed in a lilac summer dress reaching just below her knees. He noted that her shoulder-length hair had been curled and she wore light make up.

"Hey Mom Dylan Cooper." Chad greeted softly.

"Has something happened with your Sonny?" His Mom asked immediately.

Chad rubbed his eyes with his hand. "She's killing me Mom."

His Mom laughed lightly and entered the room. "I think somebody's in love already." She teased. "What have you two been fighting about this time?"

"He doesn't want us to meet her." Dad Dylan Cooper answered after Chad remained silence.

"Why ever not?" His Mom asked, looking slightly offended.

Chad sighed. "I don't want you guys to not like her." He swung himself around so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. "We're the Dylan Coopers, we stick together. And I'm worried that if you two don't like her, I wouldn't be able to stick with you two."

His Mom sat next to him on the bed and put a comforting arm around her son. "We said that Portlyn wasn't good enough for you because she didn't make you happy Chad. You were miserable. And rude and conceited and—"

"Thanks a lot." Chad grumbled.

"The point _is_, a girl who can make you a better person is a girl we're most definitely going to give a chance." His Mom assured him.

"You would?"

Both parents nodded encouragingly.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'll admit to caring about her, I'll admit to idolising her, I'll admit to loving her half to death but ... I just ... when we're apart, it kills me. I don't want to lose her."

Dad and Mom Dylan Cooper stared at each other, unnerved by Chad's sudden devotion to a girlfriend.

"I gotta go win her back ... _again_. Excuse me." Chad ran a quick hand through his hair as he got up.

"Tell that girl to come over tomorrow for dinner, I bet she thinks you're ashamed of her."

Chad inwardly groaned. "Fine."

"I'm sure we'll love her, she seems great in that show of hers." Dad Dylan Cooper assured him.

"She is great." Chad agreed. "I gotta go buy her some flowers." Chad grabbed his leather jacket and jotted down the stairs. Just as he was reaching for the door handle a knock came at the door.

His brows furrowed in confusion. Who would possibly be knocking the door at this hour?

He opened the door to find a girl in a polka dot dress holding red roses in front of her face. He raised an eyebrow and gently moved the roses out of the girls face to see a guilty looking Sonny Monroe standing on his doorstep. "Hi..." she greeted weakly.

"Hello." He answered back in astonishment.

Sonny thrusted the roses towards him. "I got you these..."

Chad gave a slight snicker has he accepted the roses. "Isn't the guy supposed to buy the girl flowers?"

Sonny shrugged slightly. "After the way I acted ... I wasn't sure if you still _were_ my guy."

"I was just on my way to see you." Chad informed her, leaning a hand against the doorframe.

"To break up with me?" Sonny asked softly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "You know I'd never do that. I wanted to apologize." He reached out for her hand and softly stroked her hand.

Sonny launched herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly in a hug. "I'm _so_ sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I was so stupid. My Mom talked to me about it and now I realise how stupid I've been and If you don't want me to meet your parents that's fine." She mumbled quickly into his neck.

Chad held her tightly around the waist for a few minutes after her ramble had finished.

"Come meet my parents." Chad finally broke the silence.

Sonny pulled back, mouth slightly ajar. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

He took her by the hand and finally took her to meet his parents.

.._.._..

_*Seven Years Later* _

Over one hundred round tables were scattered over a shiny brown dancefloor, soft white spotlights travelled up and down the crowded room, passing over fancily dressed guests; some dancing, others talking over wine and cake. One long table stood at the head of the room, looking down over the large round circle tables. A flashy swing band played loud music on a large stage; their music echoing throughout the building. Hundreds of people danced happily, a sense of hope, love and new beginnings evident in the way they laughed their way around the dance floor.

At once the music stopped and all attention was turned to the stage as the main swing singer stepped forward with the microphone.

"It's time for the best man speech." The singer introduced.

The room filled with applause as the best man made his way to the microphone.

The Best Man, dressed in a black tuxedo, coughed and pulled out a piece of paper to read his speech from. "When Chad asked me to be his best man, I was more than stunned. How many best friends could he have picked for this special day? Probably hundreds. And yet he chose _me_. That means more to me that words can say. Not only am I his father, but being his best man makes me _so_ incredibly proud of him." He read aloud from the piece of paper, pausing every so often to see the reaction of the crowd.

Sonny smiled softly, leaning into a tuxedo-clad Chad. He stroked the back of his hand softly over her perfect hair, careful not to disturb her tiara.

"I can't exactly remember the first time he met his Sonny, but I know that she's slowly changed him into a caring, chivalrous young man that I am incredibly proud of. Before he met her, I think he could be a little egotistical at times. However she's changed that a lot. I may not be able to remember the first day Chad met Sonny, but I can certainly remember the first day my son introduced me to her."

Sonny giggled, the picture coming to her mind clearly.

Dad Dylan Cooper sent a quick wink in Sonny's direction and she laughed a little harder. "Chad had been very ... _subtle _about the whole thing, of course we knew they were dating because of the press, but when me and Lily probed him about it, he would just sit there smiling, in his own little world."

Chad reddened and hid his face in Sonny's neck. "Please stop him talking." He mumbled.

"No way! I'm enjoying this." Sonny turned her attention back to Chad's father.

"We thought he'd never bring her to see us, but after the pair had a little tiff, he brought her his lovely girlfriend of seven weeks to see us. And I knew straight away she was the one for him. Heck, if I'd have been twenty years younger he might have had some competition!"

The crowd laughed, much to the distress of a grimacing Chad. His Mother, sitting on the right of Chad, chuckled along too and ruffled his hair playfully.

Dad Dylan Cooper turned his attention to Sonny. "Sonny, whenever we met any of Chad's other girlfriends, Lily and I would always be certain that they weren't good enough for our boy. With you, that thought didn't even cross our minds. You _are _the one for him. And always will be. He adores you more than anyone else and if he doesn't treat you well, he'll have me, Lily _and_ your Mother, to answer to."

"And us!" Nico, Grady, Marshall, Tawni, Zora, Lucy and a few other close friends on the head table chorused.

Chad chuckled as the attention turned from his father to him. "Don't worry, I'll have no one to answer to." He assured everyone.

Sonny voice clouded with laughter. "I should hope so."

Once again the good natured crowd laughed and cooed about the couple.

"So with out further ado, let's all give a toast to my son and his beautiful bride ... Mr and Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper." Dad Dylan Cooper raised his glass.

"To Mr and Mrs Chad Dylan Cooper." The crowd all toasted in unison.

Sonny, slightly embarrassed, laughed and raised her glass too. "To my wonderful Chad." She whispered into her new husband's ear.

"Here here!" He chuckled and raised his glass in the air one more time and took a long sip.

Sonny pouted. "Don't you have a toast to make...?" She hinted.

Chad chuckled loudly, his voice blending into the rowdy reception hall as the swing band resumed their music. "To the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Sonny smiled broadly and prepared to raise her glass.. "...Louise Black." Sonny's mouth dropped open in shock as the actor mentioned the famous actress.

Chad didn't have time to respond to his joke as a handbag suddenly hit him around the head. He looked behind him to see Mom Dylan Cooper standing above him.

Sonny burst into a fit of giggles.

"Don't you say that to your new wife!" She warned him, Sonny laughed even louder as Chad, his jaw still to the floor with shock, spluttered. "Don't worry Sonny, I got your back." She winked at her.

"But I'm your son!" Chad protested weakly.

"And she's my daughter, now you say you're sorry boy! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go reclaim my husband." And with that she marched off to the dance floor and ripped Chad's father from the entanglement of a drunk lady who was drooping herself all over him.

Sonny giggled once more. "I love her." Sonny commented, her eyes following his Mother.

"I love you too, and _that_ is why I put up with my Mother-in-law."

"Oi!" Connie Monroe gasped from her place on the head table.

Chad chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. She burst into a round of giggles like her daughter.

"It's a good job you can charm the birds out of the trees." Sonny commented with a tongue in cheek smile.

"Not the birds, just the Monroe clan." Chad grinned.

Sonny smiled softly as she stood from her seat, her thousand-dollar gown flowing around her. Her face sparkled with glittery make-up, half of her hair was carefully twisted up and the other half rested on her left shoulder. "I think you owe me a dance." She offered her hand to him gracefully, two shiny golden carrot rings resting on her fourth finger.

Chad couldn't respond, her beauty rendering him speechless. He watched her, helpless, as she giggled at her friend calling her over to dance with him if Chad wasn't up to the job. She happily flounced her way over to the dancefloor and Chad watched every step she took carefully.

"I'm so proud of you son." Dad Dylan Cooper playfully slapped Chad on the back, his silver-blue eyes almost crying. "I don't think I've ever been so proud in all my life."

Chad came back to reality with a shake of his head. He stood up with a chuckle and pulled his Dad into a hug. "Thank you Dad." Over his Dad's shoulder, his eyes looked for the most beautiful woman in the room and when he found her, he pulled away from the hug. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go reclaim my wife."

His father laughed dryly. "Mother like son."

Chad raced his way to the dance floor until he was in touching distance of his new wife. He tapped Nico on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Nico chuckled and nodded in answer, he gave Sonny one last spin and a hug before returning to his wife Mona.

Chad grinned as he took _his_ wife's hand and held her closely to him.

"I'm _so_ glad I let you meet my parents."

"Me too." Sonny smiled.

"I love you Sonny Dylan Cooper."

Sonny grumbled slightly. "How many times? You can call me Sonny Cooper, but not Sonny Dylan—"

Chad stopped her talking with a soft kiss on her lips.

He knew that Dad Dylan Cooper was right in his speech.

She was, is and always will be ... _The One_.

.._.._..

**AN: **Now that's what you call a cliché ending :D But I love cliché things so leave me alone :PLOL! Mona and Nico are married :P That's what you get if you become my friend :P Sorry for the first long authors note! Once again, I apologise for the sheer crappiness of this :P I started this straight after I watched The Problem With Pauly, and it seemed good to me at first, but as you see, it goes downhill fast :P Sorry for no updates on **The Girlfriend Repeller**, I have writers block on that story at the minute. I don't know how you exactly _win_ this competition :P But anyway, if it is by votes on a poll or something, I urge you to all vote for **DancingRaindrops** or **Teddyluver**. If either one won, I'd be very happy for them (: I'm not sure who else is entering, but you can vote for them too! :P And if either of them enter **Mind Games** or **Girl Dozed** they SHOULD win hands down! :D

Not that I would win or anything; but I have to enter this one or **Practice Makes Perfect**, I was just wondering if you guys could possibly tell me which one you think is best? :D Thank you!

**-Everafterjunkie**


End file.
